Marry Christmas
by daughteralucard
Summary: It is the month of December and that means all kinds of havoc can reing for Mirai and Vegeta.  This is another side story to Malkavian Saiyan and if you read my story the next chapter is usually affect by the side story. Romance at the end.


Disclaimer: --

Voices: -saiyan-

Warning: its not Christmas for those of you who use this sight for you calendar

Marry Christmas Mirai!!

Mirai laid in bed so board he was literally thinking backwards. He wore a black lace mini skirt with garters and a black and pink corset that hugged his arrow like body. He sighed inwardly looking over at his posters counting them for the seventh time that morning. 27 posters all musicians. He then looked up and counted the little dots on the ceiling until he lost count. His head began to hurt from all of the math and hard thinking backwards about nothing. He looked out the widow and noticed it was snowing, he had never seen snow before! He got up and put on a black velvet coat, long high heeled hooker boots with black fishnet thigh highs that were clipped onto the garters, and aa pair of black leather gloves.

He made his way downstairs when Prince Vegeta stood between him and the door. "Do you know what month it is?" Mirai wondered if this was a trick question. He never really kept time or dates for anything. He shook his head silently and Vegeta's scowled turned to a cruel smile. "It's December," he said, "Do you know what happens in December?" Mirai felt a forlorn feeling at the pit of his stomach that nagged him like a child wanting candy. He again shook his head in fear of the answer. "It is called Christmas; it's that special time of year where you have to be nice to the people you can't stand. There are fights and arguments and silent competitions on whose cooking is better. I swear last year your grandmother's sister wouldn't visit because her cooking is better. When that woman made me call her she said 'I'm not going. She's a witch and her cooking is perfect' and I could swear she was crying. There are cute little games where one person hides outside in the snow and everyone else pretends to count and go look for them when really they wait until morning to find them in there pathetic hiding spot while they think they are just that good at the game. It is that time when gifts are exchanged on the 25th and you spend hundreds of dollars in extravagant gifts only to receive a Encyclopedia and office supplies."

"That sounds terrible! Why would someone want to celebrate such a day?" Mirai did not like this Christmas thing and wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

"Don't be stupid boy, humans like this time of year. They loose there heads over it-"

"LOOSE THERE HEADS!!!"

"Not literally, though I really wish they would, they just go nuts about it is all." Mirai wanted to believe his father but somehow couldn't believe it. "Now look it is already late into the season and Christmas is soon and we are the last ones to go shopping for everyone else so we need to go today." Vegeta crossed his arms and stood with his feet shoulder length apart is if to say that's final. Mirai sadly shook his head. He really didn't want to celebrate a holiday about suffering and pain, didn't he experience it enough? They left to for the mall that Mirai had grown to love and Vegeta to dislike extremely. They separated to different parts of the mall to shop for everyone else and each other.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta sighed he really didn't want any problems while at the store but had a feeling that wasn't likely to happen. He turned into Hot Top already regretting it. He once again was not going to feed into his sons weird habits. Vegeta walked up to a rack full of CD's. _What the hell does he like to listen to anyway? _Vegeta thought to himself. A woman dressed in a black skirt and black tank top with The Used written on it came up to him. Her auburn red hair was short and she had black clips in them with hearts on them. "Can I help you sir," she asked.

"Yea, you can get the fuck away from me!"

"Hmm you look like you need help."

"Not from you."

"What are you looking for?"

"Non of your business!"

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"DAMNIT WOMAN GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Ass!" She walked away in a huff and went over to a man at the counter with sharp teeth, a black shirt, and black tripp pants similar to what Mirai had on. He walked up to Vegeta in a flirtatious sort of way.

"Hey there," he said in a flamboyant sort of way. _Oh great _thought Vegeta with a pretty good idea of what he wanted. "I'm sure _I_ can help you." As the man said this he got even closer to him and was twirling his finger in small circles on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta was growing tired of this.

"If you don't stop this I will-"

"You'll what," he asked leaning in closer, "beat me?" His lips just barely touched Vegeta's. He turned his head away and back from the flirtatious man and ran into a hoodie that had a picture of a badly drawn yellow person and it held a sign that said "Hugs 5 cents!". He grabbed the hoodie and blew the man into a bazillions pieces and walked up and payed for it. Next stop was the jewelry place. Kay's was packed with men who had no imagination and could only think of getting there wives jewelry. Vegeta sighed. He walked up and shoved people out of his way. Another flamboyant individual was up at the counter. He was bald, in his 40's, wore a black turtle neck, black pants, and black dress shoes. He looked up and sighed.

"Another poor individual married to a woman. Who are you shopping for?"

"Bulma Briefs." At this the man paled. He turned from fear to absolute giddiness.

"Oh. I. LOVE. Bulma!" He jumped up and down asking if she sent him with any juicy gossip. When Vegeta said no he began to talk about nothingness. "OH MY GOD!! Sarah Jones was, like, here yesterday shopping for, like, her mom right? Well she said, that her mom said, that Jessica said, that Cozzy said, that Bunny said, that she was, like engaged to, like, this price and like, her, like future father-in-law, was like, so dead, but like, visiting, and like, Bulma doesn't. like know it, but like Bunny says they are, like, so engaged, and like, neither of them know it, and like, he is like, this super homicidal guy, and like, he is like, like, super moody, and like he is so like hot, like short but totally hot. I think it's the father of, like, that, like, kid and like-" Vegeta suddenly lost it.

"I CAN'T HANDLE JUICEY GOSSIP PLEASE JUST STOP!!"

Vegeta had no idea what the was talking about but at least he wasn't hitting on him. He held up a shaking hand and picked out the diamond ring with the silver band. "LIKE OH MY GOD YOU ARE LIKE GETTING ENGAGED!! Bunny is like, so always right!" Vegeta once again spaced but walked away while the man was talking up to the register. Unfortunately the man followed and continued to talk about how Bulma's mother was always right. Vegeta wasn't listening.

He paid for the ring and walked out shoving married men out of his way. Next stop was a clothes store. He got a picture of a little monkey on it for chibi. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the child's weird liking to them. He picked up clothes that looked like they would fit Bunny. It was hard to shop for her; she was like a hairless Big Foot. So he decided shoes were a better choice. She may be tall but she had tiny feet. He picked a pair of high heels he remembered her drooling over once. Next was Dr. Briefs. Now he was stumped, what would he give the Dr.? . He never even talked to him before. He decided that it would be a good idea to find out from Mirai, he tend to talk to everyone and got along with the Doctor pretty well.

………………………………………………………………………………

Mirai had no idea what to get anyone. He stopped by the electronics to get his grandfather a new monitor he had been talking about for weeks. He picked it up and put it in his capsule. He was wondering down the mall for something else to buy when he noticed a couple standing outside of hot topic. "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!" Mirai chuckled. He walked up into the story and the man dressed in khaki shorts and a red polo shirt came up to him. "Please don't subject yourself to such evils. Let Jesus be your gang leader!" Mirai lifted an eyebrow _Gang leader?_ He just sighed and walked in. He looked down at the bloody mess on the floor and human pieces sprung out about. Obviously his father had been there. He sighed again; this 'holiday' was no doubt his father's time of year. He picked up a porcelain doll for his grandmother. It was a pale doll in a red kimono with an apple in her hand. He left the store and began to wonder what his father wanted. He really didn't understand this at all.

He found a computer game his mother would really like, it was a puzzle rpg game. She really liked those mystery games and was very good at them so he got the latest one and left to find for more. He found a stuffed animal in the kids r' us shop that chibi would really like. He seemed to like monkey a lot and was excited every time he got something that was monkey related. At first Vegeta found the whole thing insulting and racial but got over it. He looked around and without even noticing ran right into Vegeta falling on his butt. "Are you going to continue to make a habit out of this or are you going to start watching where you are going?" Mirai shook his head and got up. "Where would one got to get the woman's father something?"

"Electronic store most likely." Vegeta nodded and left him there. Mirai tilted his head and got an idea, he knew exactly what he would give him! He rushed to the video store wondering why he hadn't thought of it before. He bought the movies and ran out to catch up with his father. He found him walking out of the store. "What did you get him?"

"Not that it's any of _your _business but I got him a keyboard that glows. Why?"

"Wondering what you would get him. You never talk to him, sometimes I wonder if you know if any of us exist but anyway, I'm done." Vegeta stared at him for a moment and saw his eyes glaze over. He was up to something Vegeta could tell. "Actually I'm hungry." Mirai smirked a in a very Vegeta like manor. It was Vegeta's turn to get a forlorn feeling but lead him to the food court. He took him over the the McDonalds and Mirai had a look of wonder. His smirk came back as a woman dressed like the employees walked up asking what he wanted. Mirai tilted his head. "Is there really cow in hamburgers?" The cashier looked a little confused. "Um if the chicken wasn't real white meat before, what was it? Can you put soda in a blizzard? OOOOOOOO can I have French fries in the shake instead? Have you ever had that?"

"Sir we cannot put any of that stuff in our shakes you have to order it separately."

"But it would be cheaper if I ordered it together wouldn't it?"

"Well maybe I don't know I'm new here."

"Then how do you know if you can or can't."

"Well…"

"Can I get the Fish Fillet without any fish? Can you also not give me any bread?" Vegeta was growing tired of this. Mirai was doing this to get to him, he knew it, but couldn't handle it anymore.

"GOD DAMNIT KID EITHER ORDER SOMETHING OR WE ARE LEAVING AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT FOR LUNCH!"

"Ooo touchy. Well I'm not hungry anymore so can we go?" Vegeta had had it. He grabbed Mirai by the arm and drug him outside. He shoved him into the car and sped off in the parking lot. "Oh wait," he said, "I didn't get anything for Constance!"

"YOU WILL GET IT ON YOUR OWN TIME! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND ALL THE CRAZIES WHO SHOP HERE!! I WILL NOT BE SEEN IN THIS PLACE AGAIN AT LEAST NOT TO SHOP FOR THIS STUPID HOLIDAY PURPOSE THE WHOLE THING IS REDICULUS TO BEGIN WITH!!" Mirai gave him a black stare for a moment and then gave him a sweetly innocent smile. Vegeta pulled over the care in the middle of traffic and threw Mirai out and told him to walk or fly home. Mirai stood in shock. He flew back to the mall really quick and got Constance a Raggedy Ann Doll and flew home. He went to his room deciding that it was best just to leave it alone and pulled out a crystal for King Vegeta, he really didn't like him but decided that it was still a good idea to get him something. He looked into it and decided that he would get him something that would show his dislike and still make him happy, his daughter he banished. When she was located he left out his window and talked to his grandfather about a ship to go and get her. When he came back with his gypsy Aunt Ekibe (not a vegetable I don't know what it is) and hid her at a hotel with help from the Dr.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Christmas time came in four weeks. When Bulma explained Christmas a little better to him when she was decorating he felt a little better. He was still a little skeptical though. They had holiday squares, opened presents, hung out for a while with the rest of the Z gang and they all had a Christmas dinner together. King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta where in shock to see Ekibe. With a few awkward hellos and some catching up Bulma, Vegeta, Dr. Briefs, Bunny, and the rest of the adults except for Yamcha were getting ready to leave for a Christmas night on the town when Mirai stopped them. "Do you mind if I have a few friends from my own time line come over?" Bulma nodded and said that if they were coming over chibi and Constance would come with them to stay out of the way. Why Yamcha wanted to stay was beyond them but they didn't ask any questions.

Mirai disappeared for a few hours and came back with six girls and two boys. A girl about his hight with red hair, a blond, a shorter red head, a girl with black hair, one with dirty blond hair, a young black girl, a boy with green hair dressed up like a scientist, and another boy with pink hair appeared with them. Yamcha greeted them with a bloody nose at the fact that the girls were all Mirai's age and skimpy dressed. Mirai pointed at the black girl and called her Nikkei, the shorter red head was Mary, the taller one was May, the blond was Marianna, the boy with pink hair was Matin, Gizmo was the one with green hair, the girl with black hair was a girl named Jezebel. "Interesting name," said Yamcha.

"She wasn't named that for no reason," said Mirai, "she is the school slut." It was no doubt she was. She wore a pink tight shirt with a pair of pink track sweat pants. She had a playboy bunny tattoo on her you could see through the shirt on her boob and she wore white high heels. Gizmo was a sort of scientist by the way he was dressed, Marianna wore a baggy AC/DC shirt with hot pink pajama bottoms. Nikkei was in a blue eighteenth century dress that was a bit tattered, Matin wore a plane back shirt with blue cargo pants, and Mary was dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt, and a white long flowing skirt that went down pasted her bare feet. Yamcha wore a white shirt tucked into a pair of black pants with a black belt and black shoes. Mirai wore a black skirt similar to Mary's and a black shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He to was bear foot.

"Ok," said Yamcha, "what should we do now?"

"Um anyone wanna play a game with me," came the seductive voice of Jezebel.

"Depends," said Mirai with slits for eyes, "what kind of game?"

"Um, spin the bottle?"

"NO," shouted Mary in an Irish accent, "we won't because I don't want to watch you make out with my boyfriend!"

"Oh Trunks won't care it's just a game, right Trunks?" Mirai inched away from Jezebel and pointed at Yamcha.

"I'll give you $10 to make out with Yamcha," he said. Jezebel smiled and giggled.

"Would you mind?"

"No," said Yamcha, "of course you will have to split it with me. This is sort of illegal. 

"Oh of course I will split it with you."

"You would," said the lazy voice of Matin, "now what kind of split are we talking about?" The teens snickered and Jezebel looked offended. She crossed her arms and gave Yamcha a passionate kiss.

"OH I AM SO TELLING SOMEONE!" Gizmo said this will he was cracking up at the look of the shocked 30 year old.

"You will do no such thing," said Nikkei giggling between words. "That shouldn't not have even happened. It is not to leave this house." They giggled again rolling on the floor at the look on Yamcha's face. Mirai whispered something in Matin's ear and he laughed at this and whispered it in Jezebel's ear. She blushed furiously and laughed. She gave Yamcha a wink. His nose began to bleed again. After having there fun with Yamcha the group talked at super speeds and gossiped with Yamcha. They played games that they just made up and sang some childish sing songs that they still remembered. They twisted some of the songs to a more perverted level. They then began to sing other songs they knew and attacked the leftovers from dinner. It was about three in the morning before everyone else got back to capsule corp. When they walked in the door Yamcha came running out screaming something about hamsters. Miari and Gizmo ran after yelling for him to come back.

"NO I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! YOU TEENAGERS ARE SLOWLY TURNING ME STUPID!!! I CAN'T SURVIVE IN THIS HOUSE WITH YOU LUNITICS ANYMORE OR I WILL KILL MYSELF FROM FEELING SO _OLD_!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta fell on the ground cracking up and looked up to see who it was. Suddenly his look of humor turned to that of horror.

"YOU!" he said pointing at the familiar of the group. "What the hell happened to your hair?" Gizmo blushed and looked at Nikki and Marianna who giggled and waved at him explaining an accident with hair dye. Jezebel gave Miari a hug and told him she needed to go to work.

"Have fun on the corner," Mirai said after her waving. She smiled and waved back and gave her other friends' hugs goodbye.

"Well," said Bulma, "I'm tired, you guys don't be to loud and help yourself to anything." With that the rest of the Z gang said their goodbyes and left. Vegeta and the Dr. went to bed and Bunny put the baby to bed and joined her husband. The teens were up until sunrise then finally dropped in the living room. Mirai lay sprawled out on his belly on the couch, Gizmo was half on the coffee table, Mary on the top of the couch, Nikkei was laying down with her feet rested on the TV, Marianna had her head resting on Nikkei's belly, and Matin was sleeping next to the couch on the floor.

Bulma came down at an hour after and saw this. She took a picture and tried not to giggle at the sight. Vegeta came in a saw this and lifted an eyebrow. This was the most pathetic display he had ever seen. He and Bulma stood there looking at the pictures on the digital camera as they laid there sleeping. Bunny came downstairs and without even noticing the sight, she walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. It was nice to have the family over for breakfast. Dr. Briefs noticed it and wanted to say something but Bulma just shook her head and whispered that they would wake up when breakfast was ready, they were practically a meal clock! Without fail the moment the pancakes, eggs, bacon, sasage, rice, and other large quantities of food touched the table the teens all scampered up and sat at the table. _We had a great Christmas this year_ thought Bulma seeing her future sister in law come down the stairs. She was a little upset that Vegeta got her nothing though.

Vegeta saw how disappointed his wife was so decided this was as good a time as any. He pulled the little black box out of his pajama pocket and gave it to her. She looked at him a little confused and opened it. It was the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen. She looked at him in shocked. He gave her a blank stair ignoring all the seeing eyes around the table. "Well," he said, "what is your answer?" Bulma's eyes where flooding with tears. She jumped across the table and kissed him passionately. Everyone else left the table to go out to eat to give the two some 'alone time'.

"Well," said Bunny, "I think that there will be some lemonade made in Bulma's room today. Let's enjoy each others company and stay away from Capsule Corp." Dr. Briefs chuckled. That was probably the most intelligent thing his wife was going to say the entire fanfic main and sidestorys. As sad as that is, this was indeed a very marry Christmas.


End file.
